Nejiten Music challenge Part 2
by Utsuro
Summary: The music challenge nejiten style! Put your i-pod on shuffle and write a story for each song You only have until the end of the song to finish the story XD No cheating! P.S. Spring festival themed


1. Rythem

"Neji! OPEN THE DOOR!!" Tenten screamed pounding on the door. Neji sat in his room with a pillow over his head. Neji Hyugaa was NOT going to a damn flowery, girly, spring festival. Tenten had decided he was though. And in a matter of minutes Neji and Tenten had gone through the many stages in-between 'NO WAY' and 'fine... hmph' and Neji was going to the flowery, girly, spring festival.

2. Just Stop

"Neji, you will not be going anywere." Hiashi ordered sternly. Neji glared up at his uncle.

"I will go Hiashi." Neji bowed his head un-concerned about his uncle's reaction. All he wanted was to be away from here. Hiashi rased his hand threateningly. Neji looked up proptly catching Hiashi in a death stare.

"My mistake.." Neji murmered, "Im gone." Neji caught Hiashi's hand throwing him to the floor before walking promptly out of the mansion to meet Tenten for the festival.

3. killing lights

Neji looked around dazed. The papper lanterns seemed hazy in the night air. Looking to his left he saw a lovely brunnet draped in a sunset coloured silk kimono that stood out against the black sky. Neji deeply wished they had not been at the festival for shuch a vile reason. Neji always wanted to take Tenten to a spring festival, but this is not how he had pictured it. he remembered the kunai in his hand and proptly turned to the right along with Tenten. Mission dispose of the lord Kazekage had begun.

4. Crutch

Tenten Glared over at Neji. How could he be so insensitive?! she thaught. If he wasnt so addictive she would have given up by now, but she couldn't walk away from his intoxicating aura. Tenten didn't want to be his crutch, but if he had the least hope of turning his act around he would need one. So Tenten was his crutch.

5. Nothing Else Matters

Neji and Tenten sat under the starry sky on the edge of the pond were Tenten dipped her feet and splashed sparkling droplets of water across the crystal-like surface. neji had directed his foggy glare towards the sky and seemed to be deep in thaought. Tenten peered over and smiled. Maybe it was only to her self but she knew what he was thinking, and she knew all too well of his feelings too. Neji lowered his gaze and tilted his head towards the brown haired kunoichi. Looking into eachother's eyes they couldn't help but smile and feel like part of a horribly written, cheesy fanfiction. But that was O.K, because they were in love and to them, nothing else mattered.

6. Summer

Neji and Tenten walked side by side throught the spring festival. Neji was akwardly rambling about nothing and stuttering over himself. Tenten raised an amused eye-brow. Neji had paused and sighed thinking 'this has got to be the stupidest mission in the history of konoha' but what Neji think and feel are often very different, because he was secretly happy that guy-sensei had filed a moronic mission for a 'youth-full date'.

7. Rain Maker

"I wonder what it's like to be a rain maker?" Neji blurted out. Tenten looked over inquisitively.

"why would you want to be a rain maker?" she questioned worriedly.

"I dunno... maybe I'll start on my rain maker career today?" he said dazedly. Tenten was very worried. Neji proptly sat down in the middle of the spring festival and pulled out a box and started collecting the rain which had conviniently started within seconds of him sitting. A large grin spread on Neji's face and tenten knew there was only one explination. Then she woke up.

8. Shot Through The Heart

Tenten had once again been convinced that neji would show up for something (this time a spring festival). And once again she realized that Neji was not coming. Three hours after the 'meet me here' date Tenten got off the bench and started dredging home giving jealous glares at couples in kimonos laughing and playing. She wanted so badly to be like them that she actually waited 3 hours just for her arrogant boyfriend to play his 'stand her up' game. Then Neji came around the corner panting holding up a broken watch. "Sorry!" he panted as he faceplanted into the dirt. Tenten couldnt help but laugh.

9. Move

Tenten sat at the ramen bar at the festival. She was happy to be there with Neji but... She wished he would move his foot off of her foot. It really hurt.

10. mr. brightside

Neji sat grumpily on the bench across from a large sign labled 'SPRING FESTIVAL 2008'. It wasnt the sign that had him pouting. it was what was beond the sign. Neji knew Tenten had gone to the festival with Lee and he was subcontiously kicking his own ass for not asking her first. He humphed and walked in to get a cup of tea. Spotting Tenten and Lee he slyly sat down just out of eyes view but within hearing range.

"I really thought the plan would work..." He heard Tenten sob. Lee piped up "It's ok youthful blossom, you still have me!" Neji heard Tenten huff and then wine "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DAMN HYUGA!?" Neji proptly shrunk back in fear. Damn. He had really messed it up now...


End file.
